


Pancakes with Eggshells

by Dazonia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Made for a friend, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazonia/pseuds/Dazonia
Summary: Nagito attempts to make pancakes for his tired boyfriend.Make this for a friend. I told her to give me fic details and she said Pancakes.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Pancakes with Eggshells

Hopes Peak Academy. The most hopeful, most wonderful, most successful school in the world. They taught Ultimates how to bring cheer to the world, but couldn't teach everything.

Like how to teach the Ultimate Lucky Student how to make pancakes.

Nagito Komaeda stared at his phone, and the ingredients laid out in front of him. The way they were silent almost mocked him, saying 'What's gonna go wrong this morning?'.

Despite knowing his own luck, he felt he had to create the pancake, and from scratch. 

His boyfriend Hajime Hinata always did the cooking, as Nagito's luck could cause their apartment to almost burn down again.

Nagito had apologised profusely while Hajime rolled his eyes without an ounce of annoyance and said, "Its alright, it was an accident. No one's hurt, no permanent damage done. So if you call yourself trash one more time, I will fucking scream."

So at that moment, despite the horrible morning he had, Nagito laughed.

That was two months ago. Now Nagito was standing infront of a plastic bowl and shove, only got a small bad feeling about cooking, so hopefully that would mean no injuries. 

The digital clock read 7:00am, which matched the light peaking in through the drawn curtains in their living room.

The natural late spring light in the room was just enough for Nagito to be able to see their small kitchen, yet the kitchen was not so small that it was cramped. Maybe the proper adjective would be cozy.

He grabbed a fistful of his white hair and pulled it behind him, as the more hair exposed, the more chance it could catch on fire.

He placed his phone down on grey marble counter next to the many ingredients, so he could read and work. 

Nagito looked at the recipe on his screen.

*1 cup of all-purpose flour*

*1 tablespoon sugar*

*2 teaspoons baking powder*

*1/2 teaspoon salt*

*1 large egg*

*3/4 cup milk*

*1/4 cup shortening butter, melted*

He took in a breath before grabbing a rubber whisk and grabbing the bowl.

Nagito reached over for the bag of flour with the bright blue cup. He scooped up the flour in the cup and flattened it against the bag, getting the correct amount of flour.

He smiled, surprised everything was going well and that he wasn't covered in the white powder and looking like a cocaine addict.

Next he grabbed the silver tablespoon and stuck it in the sugar. 

This one also came out evenly, and was added into the giant bowl.

Next he switched over to the teaspoon and the baking powder. 

He dumped in two slightly uneven teaspoons, but that was still very good for his luck.

After that he grabbed the salt container and a half teaspoon.

Opening the small hatch the salt, it came out very slowly.

Before it could even fill up the small measuring tool, the salt lid suddenly fell off and into the dry ingredients, along with the entire container of salt.

Nagito sighed. "Of course it was the salt." 

He attempted to scoop most of it back into the container, but just ended up with white hands and a worse idea.

"I know," He muttered. "If I just add more sugar, then that should balance out the taste!"

He put the half filled salt bottle to the side and grabbed the sugar.

"Wait, how much do I add now?" He asked no one, as he was alone. He then shrugged and decided to rely on his luck.

The opened the bag and let almost half of the remaining sugar flow into the bowl before stopping.

"Alright, that's probably fine. Now for the wet ingredients."

He quickly washed the white substances off of his hands before picking up the egg he left out.

He gently cracked it against the counter. At least, he thought it was gently, but the egg seemed to disagree as it got smashed onto the counter. 

Nagito groaned and walked back to the refrigerator before taking out the one egg carton in the fridge. One egg remained.

He sighed in relief and grabbed it while closing the fridge and throwing away the carton.

This time, Nagito tapped it gently enough that it would be suitable for typing quietly in the library and not getting shushed.

The egg cracked slightly so Nagito took it and broke it over the bowl.

But the egg didn't break perfectly, instead bits of the shell flew into batter.

He picked up the big parts he could easily find, but knew he misses some. Nagito sighed and moved onto the next part.

"Hajime won't mind a little be of shell hopefully." He muttered as he looked to what was next.

*3/4 cup milk*

Nagito grabbed the measuring cup and the gallon of milk, wishing that he luck would turn good for now.

That proved false as he unscrewed the milk cap, and his luck was still as sour as the milk they bought yesterday.

"Of course," He sighed and dumped it down the garbage disposal. "Well, now I've completely messed it up, and created trash like me."

As he turned around to throw out the empty milk carton, his elbow somehow accidently hit the bowl that seemed to be mocking him.

The went flying and the contents went all around the kitchen, Nagito included.

The lucky man just sighed as the bowl hit the floor loudly.

Hajime woke up to a loud crash and an empty space next to him. The clock said 7:34am and that could only mean one thing.

Nagito was attempting to cook.

It took Hajime a moment to wake up enough to realise what was happening, but once he did a few seconds later, he sprung out the bedroom and ran into the kitchen.

"Is there a fire?!" He immediately yelled as soon as he opened the bedroom door, and was ready to sprint for the fire extinguisher.

But he didn't smell smoke as he walked over to the kitchen, so he just entered and prayed for no small fires.

Instead he was greeted with his boyfriend and the kitchen covered in white powder and a plastic bowl on the ground.

Hajime went over to him. "Are you at all injuried?"

Nagito shook his head while staring at the ground. "No, but trash like me would have deserved."

Thats when Hajime put everything together and sighed. He pulled the white haired male into a hug. 

"We've gone over this. You are not trash. You make mistakes because you're human, and you have really shitty luck. You are not blame for your luck by anyone, and that should include you."

Nagito sighed. "I understand, but I am still very sorry."

"It's alright, and now that I know you're okay, you look like a coke addict."

Nagito laughed and pulled away from the hug to face his lover. "I knew you would say that."

"Was it a lucky guess?"

Nagito gave him a look that made Hajime put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, bad joke." He looked around their messy kitchen. "Want to go to IHOP?"

"What about the kitchen?"

Hajime grabbed the two's coats. "We'll clean it up later. Let's just go get someone pancakes in our pajamas like the tired college students we are."

Nagito took his jacket from his boyfriend, and then grabbed the brown haired ones hand. "Yeah, at least their pancakes don't have eggshells in them."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, and thats a real pancake recipe!


End file.
